Miraak
by 666Rik666
Summary: Our favorite blonde once again found himself in trouble. He escaped the fate of living weapon of Konoha, managed to flee from Hermeus Mora's tentaclesm and once again was forced to deal with shit caused by daedra... in Thedas. Naruto/Skyrim/DA crossover.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: all rights reserved.

 **Miraak.**

 **Chapter I.**

 **Apocrypha. Unknown time.**

He stood before the gates, which led to the Nirn. Mask of Miraak in his hands, hood of his robes on his back showing his young face, blonde hair and whisker marks. He looked around, gazing at the plane of Hermaeus Mora.

It was so long since he managed to get here, since he was betrayed by those, who he protected, since his rage, finally unleashed after the years of abuse, destroyed the traitorous First Dragonborn, Miraak, since he devoured the soul of said Dragonborn, thus taking his power as his own.

He traveled this wretched realm for years, fighting the abominable warriors of Hermaeus Mora. During his travels he acquired the deadric sword, which he used instead of the one that belonged to the previous Miraak.

And the whole dragon priest theme? It was the best thing he had found in this strange library. Robes, made from the demon flesh, recognized him as his owner that he could tell, as did the mask and the staff.

The only problem was the sword, so when he found a way to create a pocket dimension in one of the Apocrypha's books… let's just say that he dealt with his problems.

The only thing that remained was the pact with Kurama.

Since he had spent a lot of time on this plane of existence, energies of Kurama, which ran through his body started to change him into a demon. He had spent a lot of time, trying to deal with that problem, since the demons cannot travel to the Nirn when they wish to and stay as long as they wish to.

So… he created a special ritual under the guidance of Kurama, great demon will still be in his body, but his jailor will become his 'avatar' in a way. What he wanted to do will be similar to the way Hirsin granted the gift of lycanthropy to the humans.

Werefox. It sounded really nice to his ears.

Several hours later, when the ritual was complete, with his hood on, the mask of Miraak on his face, deadric sword in his sheaths and the magic staff in his hand, Uzumaki Naruto left Apacrypha, hopefully to never return.

Thus his path ended and started again. He returned to his senses in the ruins of the Miraak's Temple. This place, should become his stronghold and future home, so he decided to rebuild it to its former glory. Bands of marauders, brigands and some semi-sentient creatures were bended to his will by the power of his Thu'um.

It didn't matter that with the growing power of the "Cult of Miraak" he looked like some kind of Dark Lord from the fairy tale to the other citizens of the island.

But he didn't care what they thought. He wanted to learn magic, become an Arch-Mage, maybe, and for all these, he needed a safe fortress that he will call his house. He had forgotten about the lands where he was born…

Unfortunately… they hadn't forgotten about him.

 **Nirn. Skyrim. Winterhold**.

And that Children, is how you summon daedra." Finished Naruto, summoning the Lurker from the realm of Hermaeus Mora. With a wave of his hand, creature disappeared back in the portal. "Do you understand? Please, don't be shy. Ask me, before you will try to do mistakes of your own. Hopefully, our College will not be destroyed by one of your… experiments."

His students left the class and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. It has been a year, since he had become the Arch-mage of Winterhold. He didn't age a year, while he was in the demonic realm and couldn't age anymore, since he wasn't mortal.

Life was good. He had power, he had respect of the countless people, saved from Alduin, vampires or Miraak. Everything was good. However… uneasy feeling that gripped his heart, during last days didn't disappear.

Skyrim was still engulfed by the flames of the civil war. Ulfric the Stormcloak and his warriors fought against the Empire's soldiers. The only thing that stopped them from killing each other… was the fact the ancient crown of the High Kings of Skyrim had disappeared.

Naruto smiled. Disappeared… ha! More like liberated. All these fools, who gloated about the loss of the Jagged Crown, they were just angry that it wasn't above the brow of their candidate for the throne. Right now, the crown was safe from their hands, but actions of both sides were becoming more and more ruthless in their thirst for power and dominance.

Naruto had learnt that patience was a true virtue many years ago. He will strike from the shadows, he will let his enemies think that they are fighting on their own terms… while in reality they are all attached by unseen threads to his fingers.

His patience had always served him well. He managed to outwait even the Daedric Prince of Unknown. Now, shinobi, whom he once called comrades managed to follow his trail. Foolish. How very foolish of them.

…

Hatake Kakashi was a man, who fought through Third Shinobi World War, copied over one thousand jutsu and apprentice to the greatest Hokage that kept that title, Namikaze Minato. During many years of servitude, his oath to serve Konoha threw in countless different location and dangerous situations… Nevertheless, in another world he felt the same. Only the chill from the blowing wind and furious blizzard brought back memories when he was forced to flee from the Snow country.

Come to think of it… to one of his students it was first major success. Hmm… snow… there was always that cold substance, when it came to Naruto. Snow and ice. First Yuki Haku. Then the mission in Snow Country. Ice, snow or water. Water at least in one form was always somehow involved.

Kakashi looked around, at the snowy plains of Skyrim. Unlike others, he understood his student. Nevertheless, he still needed to complete the mission, at all costs; Naruto must be return to Konoha. Their contact here, Delphine, agreed to help them, if a man, who calls them Miraak will be dealt with. She was a shady woman, but they had no other chance.

Survival of Land of Fire was at stake.

…

Several days later, Kakashi decided to infiltrate the Winterhold. He half expected something really strange, since it was home to magi, but all in all, it was normal town. Mages lived in the large castle, built atop the large cliff, far above the city. At least he understood that it was made for the safety measures, but something like this, far above the normal people's heads… it may put some unneeded questions in the minds of normal folk.

Kakashi easily got inside the castle. A bit too easily for his taste. His six sense screamed about possible trap, but he stubbornly moved forward, ignoring it. Finally, Kakashi managed to get inside the Archmage's personal quarters.

"Looks like the target is absent let us see what we have here." Muttered Kakashi, starting his search. There were countless way to get rid of the troublesome people. Assassination, the most basic and effective one didn't give a hundred percent guarantee.

Some people we even more dangerous dead than alive, turning into banners, ideals or something else. Sometimes you have Orochimaru around, or like that they here in Nirn… a powerful and talented necromancer and man, they were rather wide-spread profession here.

At least those capable of rising the dead could be counted on the fingers of one hand in their world. In Nirn… they were countless. So they decided that ordinary blackmail will be more effective. No matter how powerful he was, Miraak was till a man… wasn't he?

Kakashi stopped in front of the wall, seeing something strange in its construction, he started to move his hands up and down the grey stones, trying to found the…

Click.

Small part of the wall moved, revealing the empty space behind.

"By the… it's even better than blackmail…" in the hidden space lied the Jagged Crown. Kakashi would recognize it anywhere, their work for Delphina had started with them, being hired to get this crown for Ulfric the Stormcloak.

They had failed. Losing several of their own in process. Someone took the crown before them and this someone was…

Kakashi didn't manage to take the crown, in fact he had barely managed to pull back his arm, before the blade, covered by lightning slashed the air where it was.

Okay, katana-like blade covered by lightning with mark of the Blades… check, dark robes, with golden and bone ornaments… check, strange golden mask… check.

It is Miraak… well, shit.

Kakashi grabbed his tanto and took the battle stance. He didn't know, how he managed to get past him unnoticed, but that alone showed that Miraak was powerful foe. Powerful and dangerous. Kakshi gripped his tanto. Familiar white glow engulfed his blade.

He can do it. Even if he will not be able to get the Jagged Crown, Miraak, no matter how powerful will be forced to face the full might of both factions if he desired to hold it. Too deep in his own thoughts, ninja had nearly failed to dodge when Miraak attacked.

Kakashi heard that local mages weren't good with cold weapons. Whoever told that, Kakashi would have been glad to have that fool around to use him or her as living shield against Miraak's attacks.

Dragonborn was powerful and relentless, with his each blow, he forced Kakashi to step backwards. Kakashi knew that he had no chance in one-on-one battle, so he started to search his surroundings, in hopes to find a way to escape. However, another attack from Miraak stopped him.

Horizontal swing of Dragonbane nearly cut Kakashi in two, but his short blade, glowing with white chakra, however Miraak just opened his left palm and fire instantly engulfed it.

"Fuck…" thought Kakashi. "I had forgotten that he doesn't need the handseals…"

Burning hand grabbed Kakashi's head and powerful spell, held back by Miraak's will, exploded right into Kakashi's face. Kakashi didn't even manage to scream, his head was instantly burnt to cinders.

"Hmm… I didn't expect the flame to be so powerful… Usually, such spells generates enough heat to burn only flesh. To burn the bones you need to generate more heat."

"Sir!" one of the warriors, who mages hired to protect their sanctuary entered his room. "We heard the noise…. What is this?"

"Trash." Answered Naruto. "Clean it."

…

"So… Kakashi is dead." Said Asuma, letting a cloud of smoke out of his mouth. "Or captured and interrogated. We must presume that we have been discovered."

"Yes… we cannot continue our search for jinchuriki, like this." Said Kurenai. "Our former apprentices must infiltrate the cities. Whenever Miraak will leave his citadel, we will find out. We will attack him alongside the Delphina's forces. This is our best chase to slay him."

"Also I propose to ask for reinforcements from Konoha." Said Tenzo, who took Kakashi's place, while his fate was unknown. "I hope they have some ANBU to spare."

 **Nirn. Skyrim. Winterhold**.

Naruto knew that Konoha's ninja will not stop, they were persistent bunch, he was one of them, after all. Nevertheless, problems of greater scale filled his head. Like the certain Dragon God, who sat behind his table and drank his favorite tea, the nerve of this man!

"So… Why are you here, Akatosh?" asked Naruto, filling his own cup with tea. "I hope it is nothing serious. Like the last time… with your firstborn."

Dragon God of Time placed a cup back on the table.

"I fear that it is worse than before." Answered Akatosh. "I heard that you started your experiments with space-time portals?"

"Yes, eventually I want to create a portal into other worlds or realms." Said Naruto. "Constantly working one. Or create a chain of portals over Nirn and become filthy rich, because of all taxes that will be payed."

"You are rather greedy person, like a dragon." Said Akatosh making another sip from his cup.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the shitty life that took everything from me, moreover… I'm _Dragonborn_. Of course there will be something from the dragon in me."

"Nevertheless, You are not the first one, who thought about exploration of another worlds. However, the one, who I speak about want to conquer another world and unfortunately… he has power and army to do so."

"Let me guess, one of the Daedric Princes decided to test their luck, again?" asked Naruto. "Why do I feel so… nostalgic?"

"This isn't something funny." Said Akatosh narrowing his eyes. "Schemer Prince isn't someone to trifle with."

"Molag Bal… why am I not surprised… Looks like he will not calm down until he will have his revenge for failed Planemeld during the Interregnum." Said Naruto taking bottle of brandy from the table. "When will he learn that one way or another he will be stopped by some random hero or Aedra."

"That's the main problem." Said the head of the Nine Divines. "He decided to attack another world, where we cannot do anything. Unfortunately a lot of gods in said world are either dead or corrupted, however, you, a dragonborn of immense strength can do what we cannot."

"Ok… now tell me… how shall I get there, if my portal is still nothing but a blueprint?" asked Naruto.

"Well… this old Aedra can help."

"Thus destroying my dream to create the portals… alone without an aid of some Aedra or Daedra, like most of the fools nowadays do."

"Most fools… like you say, don't have even a glimmer of your talent, passion, zeal for magic and knowledge that you possess. I will create a portal for you and using my powers over time and space I will make you an anchor of sorts… In other words, you will return to the same moment that you had left the world. This will not let your enemies in either of worlds to use your absence to their gain."

"So basically… you will create a time-space anomaly? Well I'm okay then, it's not actually a portal. At least in the way I want to create it." Noted Naruto. "So I still have my chance."

"Good. I'm glad that you had agreed to my selfish task. Moreover, I need to tell you something. World where you are going is rather dark and cruel place. Due to how magic circulates and generates there, mages of this world are greatly despised."

Naruto smirked.

"I enjoy the challenge. So… Do you know where Molag Bal set his roots?" asked he.

"No…" sighed Akatosh. "I also do not know where you will appear in that world. Only the name of the continent… it is called Thedas."

"So… Molag Bal appeared somewhere in the world, found himself a chose and then what? How does he plan to start a Planemeld?" asked Naruto.

"I managed to find that there are those among magic casters, who are called Blood Mages. Without a doubt, they will be the first target of Molag Bal. He will whisper promises of freedom to captured, promises of equality to idealists and promises of vengeance to those who are ready to fight. War that had never been seen before will start and in when all the sides will lose enough, he will lead his armies into the world. Classic plan, usually works."

"Heh, looks like that bastard learnt the arts of war by heart. Nevertheless… do your magic, I want to see how time-space anomaly looks."

 **Thedas. Unknown Location**.

Man in dark robes stepped from the portal. His face was hidden by strange golden mask, staff in his hand, made of either bone or strange wood, had a crude dragon's head atop of it. However, his hands, with claws on them, showed that unknown certainly wasn't normal human.

"So… this is Thedas… Looks peaceful enough." He walked forward and stabbed his staff into the earth. "Well… at least I hoped so."

Spell that Naruto used showed him the surrounding area and all living organism within the radius of the spell. He saw the castle, to the north, where lot of people were killing each other. Naruto sighed and using one of his Shouts, increased his speed.

Smoke from the castle and smell of the burning flesh, told Naruto that whoever lived here had lot of problems. Naruto always stood his principle that you must decide your problems yourself, without interference into others affairs. Partially due to his own history, partially because he was always alone, if you didn't count Kurama.

Soldiers in leather armor were looting bodies behind the castle walls. Unlike the dead, who bore the sigil that he could see on the banners of the castle, soldiers in more simple armor didn't have any kind of sigils. Naruto deduced that either they were bandits, mercenaries or… he interfered into some political shit.

Naruto didn't take out the Dragonbane. He just killed the first man slowly sucking the life-force out of him. Spell that he saw his friend slash lover Serana was using. It took him some time, but he managed to learn it. With the energy came some memories… strange effect, he had never received anything like this before. With some surprise, he had understood that he knew what the men around him were talking.

"Arl Howe! Warn Arl that we have an apostate here! And call the fucking mage down! We will need him to survive!" barked one of the soldiers, a grey-haired man, whose face was covered by scars. Immediately recognizing the leader, Naruto used his spell on him and turning the received energy into flames, burning the wide line of defenders.

When man in robes get from the main doors of the castle building, he saw only flames and burning bodies. Suddenly, a figure stepped from the flames. Covered by black robes, ornamented with scales and gold, his face was hidden by the golden mask and the darkness behind the eyelashes scared the shit out of magician, who dared met his gaze.

Then he raised his head covered by hood.

Mage instantly understood that in this battle not only his life, but also his entire existence was at stake. Someone with these eyes… these eyes glowing with red ethereal fire, promising eternity of pain and suffering to anyone who will challenge their owner…

He cannot be human, definitely.

Those were his last thoughts before he was annihilated from existence by the Unrelenting Force.

…

Elissa Cousland was one of the two children of current Teyrn of Highever, Bryce Cousland. In her age of twenty she was high, higher than any member of her family, young and beautiful woman. Even her well-built figure didn't place its mark on her womanly charm, it just gave her some sort of primal beauty. All in all, raven-haired beauty crushed many hearts, male and female alike.

Just like her mother, Elissa thought that even if she was a lady, it was no excuse to not wield a sword or axe into battle. This fact was a reason of her mother's joy… that and the fact that the genes of her maternal grandfather were rather strong in her. Hence the giant height and immense power. Despite the fear that she could invoke with her sword and sharp tongue, which she possibly inherited from her father's side, she was very desired bride in the eyes of possible male suitors. Be the reason her beauty or her riches, she quite the catch.

Unfortunately, betrayal of Arl Howe destroyed her bright future. He used the moment, while Fergus and most of the garrison went to the Ostagar to betray her father. They fought bravely, but there were too many of them. She and her mother were captured, her nephew and sister-in-law weren't so fortunate.

She saw how Howe killed her father, without a doubt he will keep her and her mother alive, to spat at her father's memory and grave. She helplessly looked at her mother and her mabari companion. Thunder was alright, even if he was bound and muzzled. Her mother on the other hand… she had lost too much blood. Elissa feared that she will not make it.

Deep inside she had feared what will Howe do, if her mother will die before he returns. Turns out the Arl was quite the sadist and his temper was quite short. Without a doubt he wanted to torture everyone close to her heart, to break her spirit and turn her into his obedient puppet.

Wait a minute… what is that noise?

Suddenly the doors of the bedroom, where Howe kept them, exploded and something threw the unconscious body of the Arl Howe through the newly made hole.

She had never seen the apostates before, but the man who now stood before her was certainly like the demon worshipers from the Chantry's tales. His eyes glowed with red fire, she couldn't see his skin, hidden by black robes, but his fingers ended with claws. Said robes were ornamented with scales and gold, which was strange, since such rarities only someone of high standing can afford, someone like a king… not some poor apostate.

Mage turned to her and Elissa prepared to sell her life dearly, however…

…

Naruto walked passed the opened doors of the castle's main building. Mage, whom he met wasn't even powerful enough to entertain him. Nevertheless, he needed someone, who will help him, while he had no information about the world he had appeared in, he was a bit helpless.

Hmmm… he was a bit worried by the fact that there can be something that can be used against his magic… effectively that is. From the memories of the consumed he had found out that here exist such men and women, called Templars, who are trained to defeat mages and hunt apostates, one of whom he automatically became.

While he was deep in his own thoughts, he nearly didn't notice, how middle-aged man left the room behind his back. Slowly unsheathing his sword, he prepared to pierce Naruto's back. However, Naruto had another plans.

Mere seconds later, man was escaping the explosive fireballs, one of them has already destroyed the doors to the room that man left before.

Finally tired of him, Naruto used his magic to increase his speed, grabbed him by his collar and threw into newly created entrance. Moment later, Dovakiin followed him himself.

…

Arl Howe tried to rise from the floor. Whoever this strange apostate was, he was damn strong. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to give up so fast, he was one step away from getting position of Teyrn. Howes were once as influential as Couslands, but because of the former head Tarleton's actions, Howes lost many supporters, while Couslands gained more and more since they had supported rebellion from the start.

Rendon gritted his teeth and took his battle axe from his belt. How it infuriated him! He had a perfect opportunity, perfect cover and everything went to hell because of one fucking apos…

He didn't manage to finish his thought. Sudden pain in his stomach forced him to look down. He didn't notice when the apostate managed to get so close to him, however, the physical proof of it, sharp end of his staff that pierced Howe, was real enough to make even such stubborn fool like Rendon to recognize that his song was finally over.

Howe's sword fell to the floor as he slowly raised his right hand and touched the wood in his abdomen, as if still not believing in what happened. Then he fell to his knees, his last weapon, the axe, right beside him.

However, Naruto didn't give him a chance to keep at least some dignity. He grabbed his staff and forced Howe to stand up. Not listening to his screams, Naruto concentrated the magic energy in his empty hand. Moment later he moved it to the Arl's chest… and released the power.

Telekinesis was never his forte, he crushed whatever he was training with, or it fell on the floor. However, most basic rule of magic 'gather more energy and it will explode louder' worked even in this case. Shockwave crushed Howe into the stonewall, crushing his spine in several places, after it broke his ribs that pierced his lungs in the process. Chocking on his own blood and paralyzed, Howe wanted to scream from pain, but could get out of his throat only silent wheeze and gurgling, because of all blood in his lungs.

…

Eleanor Cousland slowly opened her eyes, last thing that she had remembered was arrows in her husband's body and Arl Howe's sly smile…

Howe! That disgusting little betrayer… With roar, Eleanor opened her eyes and sat on the stone floor. First thing, that she saw was the broken, but still recognizable body of Rendon Howe. Next moment it was covered by familiar wave of long black hair.

She coughed. Her daughter often forget that she wasn't a little girl anymore, with her starture and physical power she can easily wrestle bears.

"Mother! Mother! Are you alright?" with tears in her eyes, younger Cousland shook her mother like she was a ragdoll. Eleanor managed to sigh, sometimes she was such a child.

"Easy there, my girl. I'm quite alright." Said she, looking around. "At least as far as I can be, while my castle is burning and my people alongside my husband are dead. Alas, I still do not know the name of our noble savior. I can see that he is a mage… but I doubt that he is among the Circle magi."

"According to your classification, Lady Cousland, I'm an apostate." Said the man, who hid his face by the golden mask. "However, unlike your mages, I'm here to save you and deal with your enemies. Moreover, I'm sure that in your position you shall not deny any kind of help, especially that kind that came into your home by itself."

Eleanor sighed.

"Speak then, mage. Tell us why have you decided to interfere and what do you desire in return." Said the current head of the Cousland House.


End file.
